


I know you though we've never met

by OfWilsonDreams



Category: Sex And The City RPF
Genre: Aliens, Challenges, Charlotte York - Freeform, First Meetings, Gen, Gorillas In The Mist, Meeting Your Favourite Actor By Accident, Sex and the City - Freeform, The Tenuous Relationship Of Being A Fan, Vegetarian Restaurants in San Francisco, Why Is Sex And The City RPF not already a tag what is WRONG with people?, alien resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWilsonDreams/pseuds/OfWilsonDreams
Summary: Kristin Davis, twenty years ago, was the rising star of Sex And The City. Now she can't even get queue-jumped in a busy restaurant on a weekday.





	I know you though we've never met

The Kokkari Estiatorio is two blocks up from the Embarcadero, and it has always been one of my favourite places for dinner, but recently, it's been listed: suddenly it's the place where _everyone_ wants to go, and consequently, no one can.

I knew this intellectually but it hadn't quite sunk in: here I was at 7pm on a weekday evening and it was jammed to the brim. The line was spread out through the bar and I was drinking expensive water and I was hungry. Twenty years ago the head waiter might have jumped me to the head of the line, or I might have dazzled someone with my smile and asked to be included at their table, but not now.

"Crowded, isn't it?" a voice said next to me. I looked, and then looked up: Sigourney Weaver was leaning against the bar next to me. She appeared to have spoken to me.

"Yes," I managed. Oh, very cool. How memorable. "Yes, it certainly is."

San Francisco and New York are the two cities in America where it does happen that you just look to your left or your right and the person standing there just happens to be one of your favourite actors ever. I know someone who made out with Harrison Ford at a diner. But it had never happened to me.

"I remember when this used to be just another neighborhood restaurant," she said sadly. "Food's still great, I'm sure, but how long do you think it's going to be before we get a table?"

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," I said. I was still trying to think of something memorable to say, or even to take out my phone and show her pictures of my cat - she liked cats, didn't she? Or was that just Ripley? I also had Jane Goodall's book, _My Life With Chimpanzees_ , was that enough of an introduction to say how much I'd loved _Gorillas in the Mist_?

Just then the head waiter came up to her. "Ms Weaver? We find a table has opened up, so sorry to keep you waiting - "

She was getting line-jumped. The way I used to. I lifted my glass and drank to the star I used to be.

She caught my arm and tugged, lightly "Don't keep standing around here, I'm starved, you must be - "

I followed her to the table. We sat down, and out of the dim lights of the bar, I saw her eyes widen.

"Wait, I'm sorry," she said. "You're _not_ Mary - "

"Uh... no," I said.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Mary here - I haven't seen her in twenty years, I thought you were her - "

"Sorry," I managed, sinking into one huge red blush. Now would have been the time to say "I just loved that thing you did with flamethrowers in _Alien Resurrection_."

"No, no, my fault." Her phone played the theme tune from _Ghostbusters_. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Mary's cancelled," she said. She smiled, a bit ruefully. "She's always doing this, but we both liked this place back then so I thought she'd make it this time. Well, we're both here, let's have dinner - and what _is_ your name?"

"Kristin Davis," I said. 

"Oh!" She dropped the menu. "No _wonder_ you looked familiar! I remember you, you're Charlotte!" She looked across the table. "I am such a fan. I have the whole series on boxed set. Do you ever see much of the other girls now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if Sigourney Weaver is a fan of Sex and the City, but really, she should be. No idea who Mary is: Sigourney Weaver didn't tell me. Kokkari Estiatorio has wonderful food but the bar is too well-lit to make mistakes like this.


End file.
